With the advent of networking technologies and the Internet, computing devices worldwide have been able to intercommunicate with one another. While this has provided numerous benefits, there have been some problems. One problem is that unwanted computer code or information, for example, computer viruses, trojans, worms, spam, etc., can more easily and undesirably spread over a large number of computing devices.